happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure
Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure '(ミラクルトランプ♥プリキュア''Mirakurutoranpu ♥ purikyua) is WhiteColor's 9th fan series in this wikia. The theme of the series is cards. Story Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure episodes '' In the Colorful Palace, it had 2 princess, with 14 years, Black and White. White was loved for everyone, but Black was always in the "second place", always in White's shadow. Black knowed that White can became selfish, and because of that, hided White's powerful amulet. One day, White really became selfish, and her heart became dark. Black, as seeing this, her amulet shining, transforming in a Miracle Card and a Trump Pact. She used this to transform into a Pretty Cure (of course, she choosed the name, but she isn't the leader, after all), Cure Ray, and fight the shadows in White's heart. But she can't. And come to earth to find the new Pretty Cures, together with a little fairy, called Card, and a new season starts! Characters Cures 'Hanauta Yasmin / Cure Feather Yaeke is the lead of the cures. She is very shy, but tries her max to save the others. She don't know how to make friends, but she tries her best to talk to someone. Her card is the Heart Ace. Kurogane Kelly / Black / Cure Ray Black was used to be a princess of Colorful Palace, but her sister became a dark person, and she came to earth, with the name Kurogane Kelly. She is very bright and shiny, also has a beautiful hair, eyes, face... but she doesn't like to be called Princess. Only makes she mad. Her card is the Diamond One. Tsukikawa Renata / Cure Book Reiko is very intelligent. She is rumored to have a QI of 150, but because of this (and her studies) she can't have any friends. Her father closed her to talk to the other people and study to became the perfect daugher, but who said that Yaeke and Yoshie cares? Her card is the Clover Two. Mizuhara Clair / Cure Butterfly Chiye is more the sports type. She is intelligent, too, but she don't like to study. She is perfect in all sports of the world, it includes softball, her favorite. Her card is the Spade Three. Lima Vivian / Cure Samba A brazilian girl, Vivian loves dancing and eating feijoada. She is actually a frevo dancer, and teach the cures how to dance, but Renata say that the dance is very strange. Her card is the Diamond Four. Ginno Amy / Cure Silver Amy is a rich girl, who never had a real friend. Her card is the Clover Five. Yokogiru Maria / Cure Cruzade A excelent girl in making clothes, Maria now makes clothes for everyone who needs. Her card is the Spade Six. Murasaki Alana / Cure Lilac Alana loves dressing in purple. But she wears other things, too. She is very fashionable and never let anyone down, except the ones who insult her. Her card is the Diamond Seven. Koeda Paki / Cure Voice She sings with her heart, and came from the U.S.A. She is a very famous singer. Her card is the Clover Eight. Kirano Ingrid / Cure Spark Shining, but always in a Shadow, Ingrid always lives in the shadow of her sister. She is very like to Kelly. Her card is the Spade Nine. Ainoda Raquel / Cure Amore Lovely and Lovely, always wanting to help the others, Raquel dreams in being a doctor. Her card is the Diamond Ten. Mascots Card - Is the fairy partner of the cures. Villains Shirogane Akumi / White Is the sister of Kelly and also enemy. She is the main villain of the series. 'Kurafure '- The monsters of the series. Items 'Trump Pact '- The cures' transformation item. The phrase is Beauty! Pretty Cure, Prism Form!. 'Miracle Card '- The transformation and attack item. 'Powerful Amulet '- The cures' main weapon. It allow these attacks: *Angel Solution (Feather) *Blitz Strike (Ray) *Destiny Pages (Book) *Storm Wind (Butterfly) *Frevo Colorful Umbrella (Samba) *Silver Moon (Silver) *Cross Rod (Cruzade) *Purple Stream (Lilac) *Mermaid Voice Attack (Voice) *Shining Extreme (Spark) *Lovely Beam (Amore) Trivia *This is the first season to have two cures who came from other places. *Some people thought that Black was the bad one, but was White. I inspired Black in Honoka and Hime. *Some things of this series were inspired in other animes or TV shows. Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fanseries Category:Fandom Category:Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure